Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT SUITED FOR PEOPLE UNDER 13, EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE TO BE 13 TO SIGN UP FOR WIKIA ANYWAY Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด is a umbrella game that is an improved sequel to Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星. Like the first, it is a fighting game. It focuses on glitches, which have been "integrated" into the game play. There are new, original items focusing on a part of glitch culture. There is also a new story based off the legendary Missingno, which is a sequel to The Space Crisis, and was hinted in the end of it. It has a sequel by the name of Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate. Samus! Gameplay Similar to the first game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, seven main modes: Brawl, The Cries of Missingno, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, and Boss Rush. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. The Cries of Missingno is the story mode! It focuses a little on platforming! There aren't any supers in this mode except when you're fighting people. The story focuses on glitches and non-existant characters such as Nazo, Missingno, Herobrine, and Ashura. And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. (You totally would have a party!) Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects put onto them. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Story Mode The story begins in New York, where Mario and Sonic are just chillaxing on a bench when Tails warns them that a new threat is on the loose. The Underminer is attacking, and Mario, Sonic, and Tails rush over. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby decide to go get burgers, but Benson tells them they aren't allowed to have any until they finish their work. They find a hologram machine and use it to fool Benson. After getting their burgers, they discover that the Holograms are attacking Benson. The Holograms steal their burgers and Mordecai and Rigby have to face off the holograms. At the end of the fight, the Holograms start glitching up, leaving Mordecai and Rigby to shatter them into pieces. They grab the burgers and eat them, not thinking of it too much. Benson gets mad at them, and makes them finish the garage and makes them work overtime. Meanwhile, Zim sneaks into the garage and steals the hologram machine. Luigi decides that he is done lurking in the shadows of Mario and decides to step on the grass. Mario, Sonic, and Tails pass him by, and Luigi thinks they get the idea. Suddenly, a mysterious shadow looms over him, and it is Missingno. Missingno tells him that "a storm is coming" and that he best get out of the way. Luigi ignores him and continues stepping on the grass. Mario, Sonic, and Tails face the Underminer. After defeating him and his mole minions, the Underminer glitches out. Mario doesn't think much of it, but Tails thinks that perhaps something big is happening. Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum are just hanging out in the candy kingdom when BMO tells them that there is something hacking into his hardware. Finn and Jake head into the inside of BMO, where they face off Hackra. After defeating Hackra, they return to the outside world. Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible fights off some bank robbers. After returning home, he finds that Mirage has sent him another mission, this time to a island called Usterka Island. Samus is at a T.W.O research lab again, investigating Metriods when she realizes that main database is down. Some of the lab creatures have escaped as well. After fighting her way to the main database, she finds that is completely gone. Mr. Incredible arrives at Usterka island, and sees strange Pokémon creatures. After arriving to the main hall, he realizes he is trapped and gets turned into a trophy and is put into the basement. Mirage secretly calls Elastigirl and tells her what's happening, but is unable to finish the call. Elastigirl heads over to the island. Meanwhile, in Toyko, mutated dinosaurs are rampaging in the city. Saki Omokane attempts to take them down but with no avail until Mai Shiranui shows up. After defeating the mutated dinosaurs, they discover it was a plot by the Cloverfieldian race, an alien race that is set to conquer to the earth using video games. However before they can ship out their latest game, Missingo appears and destroys the discs. Saki and Mai decide to destroy the race before they start sending out more attacks. A cut scene shows Ashura in a black coat in The World That Never Was. He opens his eyes and they are pure static. Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel have unleashed Rumble McSkirmish, but he seems to be glitched out. After trying to kill everyone in town, Mabel and Dipper manage to stop him. However, Missingo is up to his tricks again and Rumble vanishes. Dipper and Mabel then also discover that the TV is only playing static. Meanwhile, Elastigirl is captured and put into the basement as well after going into the main hall. With no one around to help them, they may be trapped there forever. Meanwhile, in Springfield, the Nuclear Reactor is being held captive by glitch creatures and no one can get ahold of the reactor. In a last ditch effort, Homer attempts to fight them off. Meanwhile, The Nostalgstia Critic is put under house arrest and cannot leave his house. The Nerd comes over for a rematch, but is interrupted by a message on the Critic's computer, which tells of Ma-Ti and the Plot Hole near Jupiter. The Critic gathers some of the other reviewers and leaves to go to space to find Ma-Ti. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel find that Dipper's book has been stolen. After confronting Gideon, it turns out he doesn't have it. A mysterious stranger in a black coat is found holding it and Dipper goes after him into the darkness, with Mabel behind him. Mordecai and Rigby find out that the park computer has been infected with a Error 220. After Skips can seemigly not fix it, they go to Techmo, who gets infected with the Error 220 virus. After defeating virus Techmo, a mysterious man takes the rest of the park members out, leaving only Rigby and Mordecai who escape via time machine and Thomas, the new intern. Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Luigi find out that every screen in the world is displaying static and glitched up graphics. Trying to find the root of the problem, they head to Time Warner Cable, who turns out is being run by Wily E. Coyote. After defeating Wily E. Coyote, it turns out to be another false lead. Wily E. Coyote escapes in the darkness with a man in a black coat and Mario and the gang follow suit. Meanwhile in a dark forest, Kumatora wakes up next to Neku and discovers that she is Neku's partner for a game. After fighting off some noise, they discover a dark portal. However before they can leap into it, Herobrine attacks. Trying to drain Neku's soul, Herobrine nearly succeeds before a sudden rescue by Steve happens. However, Herobrine takes Steve's soul as Homer and Neku run into the portal that is slowly closing. Steve's lifeless body suddenly starts moving before cutting to black. Meanwhile in Traverse Town, Sora is fighting off Heartless when Mario and the gang find themselves there. After fighting off the Heartless, they take on Luxord and travel into the darkness... Sora and the others find themselves at Usterka island. Missingno approaches them, screeching at them. They find that their bodies are glitching and scream in horror. They then notice Tabuu's shadow is Missingno's shadow. Mario punches Missingno to attack Tabuu, but his whole body goes straight through Missingno and he comes out with Sonic's colors. That is when they realize that Missingno is not behind this, but it is Tabuu that is behind everything. Tabuu is corrupting Missingno and taking advantage of Missingno's powers. A man in a black coat appears again and drags them away from Missingno. Mario's colors are restored. Kumatora and Neku find themselves on Usterka island and decide to sneak into the lone house on the island. There they find the trophies of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. They revive them and fight off the glitch pokemon. Morrigan finds her self under attack by glitched Pokemon. Herobrine!Steve is leading them, with Ashura by his side. Ashura seems to look like he's regretting something as he attacks the other worlds. Homer defeats the glitch creatures attacking the power plant and with Ned escapes Springfield, as it is overrun with glitch creatures. Everyone escapes from their worlds to the hub world where it's safe: World Central Station. Ralph and Fix-It-Felix join up with Mr. Game and Watch and Captain Video to get rid of the glitch creatures coming from the door outside of World Central Station. Suddenly Ashura comes in and takes off his black coat and defeats the glitch creatures with no effort. Since he is a glitch character himself, they only become adsorbed. Herobrine!Steve asks what the hell Ashura is doing, and in response, Ashura tells him it's wrong to take over the world and kill innocents doing it. In response, Herobrine!Steve shoots him, but the bullet only gets adsorbed. Ashura teams up with Mario, Unten, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Sonic, Tails, Finn, Jake, Samus, Homer Simpson, Ned Flanders, Saki Omokane, and Sora. Ahura explains that he can go into Missingno and defeat Tabuu from the inside, however they need to fend off the glitch pokemon on Usterka island to prevent Missingno from adsorbing their power. The group heads to Usterka island and meet Nemi, Morrigan, Mr. Game and Watch, Fix-It-Felix, Ralph, Captain Video, Wily E. Coyote, and Dipper and Mabel who join them in their fight. Dipper and Mabel face off Rumble again and revive him, and Rumble joins the team. Meanwhile, Luigi is still walking on the grass and Herobrine!Steve approaches him. Luigi screams and the scene fades to black. After defeating the swarm of glitch creatures, it seems like Missingno is not here at all. He isn't, they discover, he is in World -1. Ashura explains that World -1 has no exit and that the entire atmosphere there is pure glitch. As long as Missingno stays in there, he will adsorb power from World -1. The group heads down the pipe and comes across a mysterious man named Mr. L. After fighting him, it turns out to be no other than Luigi, who explains he wanted to stop living in Mario's shadow all the time. Mario explains that it seems to him that he's living in Luigi's shadow most of the time. The two realize that they might not be living in either one's shadow. Just then, Missingno, who's body now resembles more like Tabuu's, shows up. Ashura goes into Missingno and fights against Tabuu. After the defeat of Tabuu, Tabuu is thrown out of Missingno's body. Tabuu gets up and attacks the rest of the characters. After defeating Tabuu, Herobrine rejects Steve's body and attempts to turn Luigi into Mr. L again. Mario puts himself in front of Luigi and instead becomes Mr. M. The group fights Mr. M and then Herobrine. There is no exit still, and so it seems like they're trapped in this dimension forever. But Missingno opens a portal to World Central Station and they escape. Everyone returns to their worlds, glitch free. Ashura becomes a real character and Luigi and Mario go off to the olympics with Sonic and Mario. The rest go to Smashburger and order some hamburgers. The End. STARTING CHARACTERS HIDDEN CHARACTERS Super Moves Alternative Costumes ASSISTANT CHARACTERS Assist characters can be summoned with the Assist Pearl. They can either harm you or your opponents. Items Stages Stages are still holographic light. Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in the Space Crisis. Bosses Bosses are fought in story mode and Boss Rush. Music Music returns to the game, and now albums can be unlocked. Starting Music= *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force |-| Hurry Up, We're Dreaming (Album 2)= This album is unlocked when you play on the Exit 9B stage at 12:00 PM. *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro Cheat Codes *TOUKO - Unlocks Hilda. *MONTOYA - Unlocks Nemi. *BIGHEAD - Everyone wears Servbot heads. *GHOST - Everyone becomes a ghost. *REDNOSE - Rudolph can be seen in the background of some fights. *JUSTINBAILEY - Unlocks Justin Bailey Suit Samus. *INCEPTION - All stages will rotate. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Sequels Category:King of Fighters Category:Fantendoverse Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Lapis Life Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games